User talk:Lindel-Two
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pandawa page. If you need help using the Wakfu Wiki, you can check the starting guide, or ask in our forums. You can also check the Community-corner to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around the Wiki. Happy editing, -- Yechnagoth (Talk) 13:56, December 25, 2011 Screenshots For guides and some other things, the best way to show or explain something is through screenshots, but try to avoid putting them on the wiki unless there's no better way of showing something, they don't look very nice (too many of them have the opposite effect even). And if you think something could be displayed in a good way but there's no practical way of doing it, don't hesitate to suggest a template for it, I'm always looking for new ideas of templates to have more and well organized info on the wiki (the clan member will could have one, for example, the same for states) =) Yechnagoth 14:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was my very intention to suggest you template for clan memeber moods thingies, could make clan members page editing much quicker. (: By the way, what do you mean exactly about the screenshot thing? I don't remember to have added any. Lindel 09:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Like the one in the Dizzy page, or the mini portrait with the interface buttons. The Clan Member sheet kinda counts as one too. The portrait one looks nice actually, but if you remove the buttons. Might not be big images, or take a very small part of interface, but its still a screenshot if it was something taken directly from the game and left almost as it is in the game/includes things you can't interact with/interface stuff. I'll put it on my to-do list, should be very simple to make it, so you can wait for it to be made before you add more clan member will info. I'll see if I get it done by today. 13:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I see, I'll try avoiding cropped-screenshots stuff by typing the basic informations when need. I guess I'll have some fun with Photoshop trying to make a blank version of those ampoules, adding them as small images to a table with the min-max number of creatures/trees/resources or checking what I can do to make them look nice, sleek and easy to read, thanks a lot for your suggedtions, and for the templates. :) Lindel 14:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) There's the full size version with transparent background of those ampoules in the gui folder of wakfu, I could get it for you if you want (but there's no blue/orange bar, though that's pretty easy to make). And despite the miniatures looking nice, I don't think they will add any extra information, will just be one more image there that doesn't really say anything. The only thing I can think of to make with them is perhaps use the empty one as a background and place the number on the middle, but that would take more space, and would be a little more complicated to make, but I'll make a simple version of it on photoshop later to see how it looks, I'll only change it if it is better than the current one though. (by the way, it might look weird to have those gray things around, but the layout of the wiki won't stay like this, so it will fit better when it gets changed) Yechnagoth 14:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ampoules X means you switch it for a number. For example, will1, will2, will3, etc (up to 6), the same for willXvalue. will1value, will2value, etc. (also from 1 to 6, and the value is respective to the will number, so will2 and will2value will be about the same thing. Though you won't need to type any of that if you insert the template into visual mode, which will bring an interface with boxes to fill. I've just put X (and also in many other templates, such as Recipes Table) because it's not practical at all to write down all the numbers from 1 to 50 (in the case of this other). But I'll change it to something easier to understand then. And you can see an example of the template in use on the Phullup page. Yechnagoth 17:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for explaining, apparently it was quite simpler than I thought. :) Lindel 10:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC)